A New Twist On Family
by MsPurchase
Summary: Lena Adams fosters Callie, Mariana and Jesus. Stef and Mike Foster are still married and have two biological sons, Brandon and Jude. The Fosters just moved into town and Brandon and Jude start school at Anchor Beach. When the Fosters and the Adams meet, both families are changed forever. *Hope you enjoy! Brallie/Stefena centric! All characters included!
1. Chapter 1

Lena POV

"Mom hurry up? I have to get to school early so I can practice my guitar piece for the competition!" Callie yells to me.

"I'm coming Callie. Are your brother and sister ready?" She sighs and runs upstairs to get them.

"Marianna! Jesus! Come on. We have to go!" She screams at them.

"We are coming Callie. Don't act like you just want to practice. You just want to hang out with your _BOYFRIED_!" Jesus teases.

"Boyfriend! Callie you never told me you had a boyfriend." I am shocked. She usually stays to herself unless she is hanging out with us. I will have to find out who he is.

"Shut up Jesus! Brandon is new and doesn't know anybody. I was just showing him and his brother Jude around. Thanks it!" Callie says with a look that suggests she's trying to believe what she's telling me. If she wasn't blushing I would believe her also.

"Whatever you say _Mrs. Foster_" Marianna says to Callie

"Mom make them stop! "Callie pleads to me.

"Okay kids stop. If Callie doesn't want us to know about her boyfriend then we will leave her alone" Everyone laughs while Callie frowns and runs out the house.

"I'm walking to school. I can't deal with this" Callie yells as she runs out.

So Brandon Foster. I will have to look into this boy when I get to school.

Callie POV

Ugh! I can't stand my family sometimes. I don't like Brandon. I was just being nice to him. When I met him in the music room last week he seemed like a lost puppy. He was trying to find the gym and made a few wrong turns. All I did was help him out. That's it! I mean he is sexy with his dark brown hair and green eyes. He has this trusting look about him that makes me want to tell him all the Hell I've been through before I was fostered by my mom. Not to mention that body…Ugh stop it Callie. He wouldn't like you anyways. He also has cops for parents. Why would a girl whose been to Juvie want a boyfriend whose has not one but two cops in the same household. I must be…

"Hey Callie!" Brandon interrupts my thoughts as I walk in the music room. I don't speak. He is mesmerizing. "Are you okay? I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to practice the piano before class. I hope that's okay" And he plays an instrument too. I'm in so much trouble!

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Okay this idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to write it out. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie POV

Brandon turned around and started playing a song on the piano. It was nothing I had ever heard before. I closed my eyes listening to the melody. There was a mixture of melancholy, happiness, determination, all from this one composition. I didn't even notice when the music stopped. I was so captivated that it took Brandon tapping my shoulder for me to come back to reality.

"Callie, are you okay?" His asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

"That was amazing. Where did you learn that?" I couldn't believe someone so young could play so beautifully. If I wasn't interested in him before, I was now. Who am I kidding? I was interested the first time he walked into the music room.

Brandon proudly says "I wrote it. It's about my parents. There are times when they are really happy and other times where they fight so much. I used my music as a way to tone them out. Probably how I got so good at it" He says with his smile fading. "So tell me about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister and a brother. They are twins. My mom adopted me when I was 10 and them 2 years later." I really don't want to go into detail so I try and change the subject. "So how do you like Anchor Beach so far?"

"It's okay. I like my classes. I really don't talk to many people here except my little brother Jude. In fact, this is the longest conversation I have had with someone." I start to blush. Ugh I can be such a girl sometimes. 

"Well I'm here whenever you want to talk. If you need anything let me know?" _Please need something. Please need something._

Brandon stands there thinking and then he says "I do need help with an assignment in Timothy's class. When I started here everyone was in the middle of the assignment and I don't really get what's going on. Do you think I can come over after school and you can explain to me what he wants us to do?" My heart starts beating really fast. I just met this kid and he has this effect on me. _Play it cool Callie._

"Umm…Ye-Yeah I don't think that's a problem. Let's go ask my mom and see if it's okay. She can take you home and your mom or dad can pick you up later."

Brandon gives a confused look "Wait, your mom works here?" Oh right I forgot to mention to him that my mom's the Vice Principal of Anchor Beach.

"Yeah, Ms. Adams is my mom"

"You mean Vice Principal Ms. Adams" I nod. "Man, I met the right girl!" He says jokingly with a smile that makes me blush again. I just smile and turn around and head to her office. Brandon follows me.

When we get to mom's office, I can only imagine how this will turn out. I knock and hear her tell me to come in. When we walk in, mom smiles at me but then starts cheezing when she sees Brandon. Gosh mom do you have to be so obvious. Here is goes!

Lena POV

I hear a knock on the door and Callie walks in with this very nice looking young man. This must be Brandon. I remember him from when I made up his schedule for him.

"Hi sweetie! Who is your friend?"

Callie stutters out "Mom, th-this is Br- Bran-an-don. He just started here and he wants to know if he can come o-over after school so I can help him catch up in Timothy's class. Is-is that okay?

"Yes I know he just started here. I gave him his schedule. And yes that's fine. You can ride home with us. Just make sure it's okay with your parents first and I will talk to them If need be. Maybe you can stay for dinner if you want. Callie doesn't have many friends over often. You can meet her brother and sister." Brandon nods and smiles while Callie gives me a look like I'm embarrassing her.

"Okay thanks mom see you later!" Callie says while pushing him out the door. I can't believe my daughter has a crush. Her siblings are going to have a field day when we get home. And so am I!

Brandon POV

Callie pushes me out the office so fast I didn't really get to accept the dinner invitation or say bye to her mom. But that's okay. I am so glad she said yes. I can't wait to spend some time with Callie and get to know here. She is so beautiful. I love how she blushes at almost everything I say. I just hope my parents don't embarrass me when they come to get me. It'll probably just be my mom. My dad stays gone a lot these days. There is an awkward silence so I say

"Well I am going to head to class. Do you want to walk with me?"

"No I need to practice the guitar for a little bit before 1st period. But I will catch up with you later okay" Callie says smiling at me.

"Okay. See you later and if I don't, I will see you after school for sure." She blushes again. I love it when she does that.

"Okay. Bye Brandon"

"Bye Cal"

She smiles and walks away.

I take out my phone and text my mom.

B- Mom can I go over a friend's house so she can help me with homework?

S- She! Who is she?

B-Her name is Callie. She is the Vice Principal's daughter. She is going to help me catch up.

S- I don't see a problem with that. ( I knew since it's the VP's daughter she would be okay)

I'll pick you up after my shift. I'll call up to the school to talk to her mom to get the address.

B- Okay thanks. See you later. Love you

S- Love you too.

I put my phone away and walk to my first class. This is going to be an interesting day!

To be continued…

Author's notes:

This was sort of a filler chapter to set the scene for Brallie to spend time together and the meeting of Stef and Lena. More to come! Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie POV

I swear today has gone by so slowly. I guess I am a little nervous. Brandon is coming over and meeting everyone and having dinner. Also me meeting his mom; I feel like this is a sit down where the family is discussing the future of our families. Why did I have to say yes? _You know why!_ I am in front of the music hall waiting on Brandon so we can head home. Then I see him walking towards me. I gasp for a minute. Was he looking this good this morning? _Callie Get a grip! _

"Hey Cal you ready to go" He smiles at me.

"Umm. Yeah. Let's go in the front and wait for the others." We walk to the front of the school and he opens the door for me.

"After you" I smile at him and walk out. I couldn't even say thank you. I got it BAD! We see Marianna and Jesus waiting by the tree. Here is goes!

"Marianna, Jesus, this is Brandon. He is coming over so I can help him with his project in Timothy's class. He is new and needs help getting caught up." I am rambling so much I am giving myself away. Marianna is looking at him like he is a piece of meat and Jesus is sizing him up and down. Can this be more embarrassing?

"Does mom know he's coming?" Jesus says rudely while looking at Brandon.

"Of course, dummy. " I roll my eyes and Brandon laughs a little.

"Don't mind him. It's nice to meet you. So where are you from? Why did you move her?" Marianna asks.

"MARIANNA! Enough with the third degree. Brandon I'm sorry" I give her an evil look telling her to SHUT UP.

"It's okay. I moved from New York. Both my parents were transferred to the police office out here." He says hesitantly like there is more to the story.

"New York, the fashion capital of the world! Wow! Why would you want to leave there?"

"Hey kids ready to go?" Lena yells at us. Thank God! She was asking too many questions. I want to get to know him first.

"Yes!" We all say in unison.

"…and hello Brandon! I spoke with your mom and she is going to join us for dinner. We can all get to know each other" Lena says giving him a huge grin.

"Great!" He says kind of sarcastically. No one noticed but me. I give him a look. _He must not be interested in me that way. Looks like he doesn't want us all to get to know each other_. When we start walking to the car he grabs my arm and whispers in my ear.

"I didn't mean to sound like that. I just wanted us to have some alone time together" He then winks and turns around and walks to the car. I have to stand there for a minute and gain my composure. I guess I was wrong. _YES! _We all get in the car and head home.

When we get there, Brandon and I head up to my room.

"DOORS STAY OPEN" Lena yells.

"MOM!" I yell back at her. Brandon just looks down and blushes.

"So this is my room." He looks around studying every corner, making me a little uneasy. He notices the keyboard.

"I thought you only played guitar?" He says with a questioning look on his face.

"I play piano too but guitar is my passion. Mom bought this for me before I realized how much I loved guitar more." He nods like he's impressed.

"So you play guitar, piano, what else do you like to do?" He asks.

"I like to write. If my music career doesn't take off, I plan to become a writer. But I also like photography. I took the pictures that are hanging on my wall. My mom says I should showcase my talents. No one is ever in here except my family so I am not sure who I am showcasing them too." I giggle putting my head down.

"They are great. You are pretty awesome there Adams."

"Thanks Foster" We both laugh.

"So you're boyfriend isn't allowed in your room" Boyfriend? Oh he's trying to see if I have one!

"I don't have a boyfriend. Is your girlfriend allowed in your room?" That's so lame. I could of asked in a more sneakier way than that.

"My parents didn't mind if my _**ex**_-girlfriend was in my room. The door just needed to be open" _YES! He said EX! _

"Oh ok. I think we should get some work done before dinner. It should be ready in about an hour."

"Sounds good. Thanks for helping me Cal!" He smiles at me again. I love his smile. Makes me weak but not just in my knees!

"No-no problem!"

Brandon POV

Callie is pretty amazing. She is explaining this work to me but all I can't even concentrate. I just keep glancing at her eyes and then her lips. I wonder how it would be to kiss her. Maybe I'll tell her one day that I really didn't need the help. I just wanted to spend time with her. Next thing you know I hear Mrs. Adams yell to us that dinner is ready and my mom is here. Wow has it already been an hour?

"Wow that was fast. I didn't even here the doorbell. You ready?" Callie says to me. Ready as I'll ever be.

Lena POV

_{The door bell rings}_

Of course no one else hears it so I run to the door and open it. There stands this woman in a police uniform. I swear I wanted to faint. She is gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Foster, Brandon's mom" She says.

"Hi, I'm Lena Adams, Callie's mom. It's very nice to meet you in person. Please come in" She walks in and I can't help but notice how good she looks in her uniform. This is going to be an interesting night.

To be continued…

Author's notes

Next chapter will be Stef and Brandon POV at the dinner. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews and ideas are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Stef POV

Why is my stomach in knots? No, my stomach feels like a stampede of bulls running around in there. When Lena Adams opened the door I was mesmerized. She is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. _What are you thinking, you are married!_ But, Mike never gave me that feeling. No, a _**woman**_ has never given me that feeling. But all I want to do is get to know her better.

"So, how was the move from New York?" Lena asks me.

"It was okay. This was a hard move to make but Mike, my husband, had to be reassigned to another precinct and we decided to start over somewhere new. I am old friends with the chief so she accepted both of our transfers." I feel like I can open up to her. But I don't want to tell her how my husband was drunk on the job and was almost fired before we put in the transfer.

"Oh ok. So how long have you been married?"

"We got married when we found out I was pregnant with Brandon so almost 17 long years" I try to say jokingly. Lena giggles. I love her laugh. I was about to ask about her husband but Brandon and Callie I presume comes downstairs. _Wait, they were upstairs together?_

"Hey kids!" I go over to Brandon and kiss him on the cheek. I know he hates that when he's in front of company.

"MOM! Geesh! Mom this is Callie. Callie this is my mom Officer Foster" Callie smiles and shakes my hand.

"Honey, please call me Stef. Brandon you were right, she is gorgeous. You know Brandon hasn't stopped talking about you since you helped him find his gym class" Callie starts to blush and Brandon looks at me furiously.

"MOM!" Brandon walks to the table and sits down like he's embarrassed. Lena looks over to me and winks. I know it's about Brandon and Callie but the bulls start running in my stomach again.

"Umm well Mom do you need any help in the kitchen" Callie says

"No sweetie but can you tell your brother and sister to come downstairs" Lena tells her

"MARIANNA, JESUS come eat!" Callie yells out loudly

"Really Callie" Lena shakes her head

"Well it worked" She says as she goes over to where Brandon it. I go over to Lena

"You know we have to embarrass them throughout this dinner, right" She gives me a devilish grin.

"I started earlier today when she asks if Brandon can come over. This is going to be so fun!" She touches my arm and we both feel a shock. I really want to get to know this woman better. But, tonight is about Brandon and Callie. Huh, that has a nice ring to it!

Brandon POV

I can't believe what just happened. My mom is embarrassing the hell out of me. Why did she have to tell them that? Callie probably thinks I am such a dork. Marianna and Jesus come down the stairs and we all start eating. Mom and Ms. Adams at the head of both sides of the table, Marianna and Jesus sit together on one side and Callie and I on the other side. It takes everything in me now to grab her hand under the table. I want to ask her out on a date so bad. She is my dream girl. I can't stop glancing at her. She looks at me out the corner of her eye and smile. I hope she really likes….

"So Brandon, you going to ask my sister out or what? She can't stop talking about you" Jesus tells me

"OMG! JESUS, WHAT THE HELL?" Callie yells at him while Marianna and Lena yell "JESUS!"

"It's okay Callie, I think Brandon has already planned out you guys first date! I heard him making reservations at this fancy restaurant" Mom says to her

"MOM! Why?" I can feel my face getting red. I turn to Callie and she is looking at me blushing. She is so cute. I might as well just ask her now since Mom already RUINED up.

"Well since my mom has already told you I might as well just ask now. Callie, would you like to go out with me" I ask Callie.

"OMG She will totally go out with you." Marianna yells out. Callie gives her an evil glare and turns back to me.

"Yeah what she said" We both gaze at each other for a minute. I take her hand under the table and she intertwines her fingers with mine. This day has turned out to be awesome. Mom can't ruin this moment for me anymore.

"Oh I can't wait until you guys get married!" Mom says. I spoke to soon. Callie and I look at her with our eyes wide open.

"Oh and have pretty babies" Mrs. Adams chimes in

"Oh I hope they have a boy and a girl!"Marianna putting in her two cents

"Ok guys you are taking this too far. Brandon lets go work on some more homework" Callie takes my hand and pulls me upstairs while everyone is laughing hysterically

"DOORS OPEN. NO NIECES OR NEPHEWS YET!" Jesus yells. I swear our two families were meant to be together. I'm so glad Jude isn't here. He would be going right along with them, Callie looks furious when we go to her room.

"Brandon I am so sorry about all of this. I can't believe…" I stop her midsentence and kiss her on the cheek. She puts her hand on her cheek where I kissed her and smiles.

"It's okay. My mom is no better. But I have wanted to do that since we met!" Actually I have wanted to kiss her on her lips since we met but I think it might be too fast for that. Besides, that's saved for our first date.

"Well it was nice! So where are we going on our date?" She asks me

"It's a surprise!"

"Well, just so you know I don't need a fancy restaurant. I will be happy wherever we go!" She tells me. Oh thank you. I only did that because my dad told me I had to impress her. And Google told me it's a great place to take a first date. But she's like me. I have just the place we can go!

"Okay, well I may have a place that we can go that we both will enjoy. But I'm still not telling!"

"Just so you know I hate surprises" I look down. She continues "But for you I will make an exception!" She smiles at me. Oh forget the first date. I want to kiss her now. We start to lean in but then I hear my mom call out

"Brandon, we have to go. Your dad forgot to pick up Jude at his friend's house." I sigh.

"To be continued. So I can pick up for our date Friday night. 7:00PM okay?"

"Yeah, perfect!" I hug her and we walk downstairs where we see my mom and Ms. Adams hugging too. That's weird. Callie looks the same way I do.

"What's going on?" I ask them

"Oh just thanking Lena and telling her bye" They are both smiling like we were upstairs. Huh!

"Well bye Callie, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Brandon" She smiles at me. She then turns to mom. "Bye Mrs. Foster, I mean Stef. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too sweetie, all of you." She says looking at Mrs. Adams

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Adams" I tell her.

"Honey, please call me Lena. I hope this will be the first of many dinners together" She tells us.

"Yes, and I have to bring my other son Jude next time." Lena nods.

"What about Dad?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah maybe Mike can come too" She says sounding sad. Wow, are things that bad right now?

"Great. Well goodnight. This was fun" Lena says to us

"Goodnight" Mom and I say in unison. I turn to Callie and mouth goodnight before I leave. As we walk out I remembered I forgot to get Callie's number. What an idiot. When I turn around Callie is there handing me a piece of paper.

"My number. I was hoping you wanted it. Text me tonight, Okay?" I feel so stupid right now.

"I was just coming to ask you. I will. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, B." She tells me. I smile and walk to the car. I fight the urge to text her when I get in the car. Don't want to sound too desperate.

"Well that was a great night!" Mom says to me. "Callie is very nice. I like her. And her mom and siblings are very nice too. I see us all being great friends."

"Yeah mom thanks for embarrassing me. " I tell her sarcastically

"Hey someone had to break the ice. You too weren't. Now you have a date. 5 points for Officer Foster!" She says laughing but I know she's dead serious

"Can you be any cornier?" I tell her shaking my head.

"Oh you have no idea" We both laugh and head to the house after getting Jude. I just realized how close I live to Callie. I can walk to her house if I wanted to.

When we get in the house, I tell Dad and Jude Hi and run up the stairs. I get out my phone and program Callie's number and text her.

_B- Hey this is Brandon. We live pretty close to each other. I just wanted to tell you I had a great night._

I wait patiently for a text. A minute later she answers.

_C- We do? Good to know. And I had a great night too besides our families embarrassing us. _

I laugh and start texting her back. Next thing you know it's midnight.

_C- Wow I can't believe we have texted for hours. I have to go to sleep. Want to walk to school tomorrow?_

_B- Yeah sure. I'll come over in the morning at about 7:15AM. _

_C- Okay. Goodnight B_

_B-Goodnight Cal. _

I can't believe Callie likes me. I want to be her boyfriend. I want to ask her on our date. But, I'm not sure I can wait until then. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow. This was the best move of my life!

I try to lie down but all I can think about is Callie. Then I hear my parents yelling again. This has been going on for forever. Then I hear a knock on my door. I already know who it is.

"Come in Jude"

Jude walks in and gets in the bed with me. He hates when Mom and Dad fight.

"So how was your night with Callie" he ask me. I told him about her the first night we met. He's my best friend and very wise for a 12 year old.

"Great, we have a date Friday night"

"Awesome, did mom embarrass you. I told her to make sure to do it in front of Callie" He says laughing. I shove him

"Yes and thanks a lot" acting like I'm mad. "But her family did the same thing. It was all worth it in the end. Thanks for the idea of going over to do homework. It totally worked" Yes it was Jude's idea.

"No problem. I can't wait to meet her"

"You'll see her tomorrow when we walk to school together."

"Cool, goodnight Brandon"

"Night Jude" and he's fast asleep. I lay there daydreaming about seeing Callie tomorrow. Then I am in a deep sleep dreaming about her. I didn't think I would like Anchor Beach. Now, I never want to leave.

To be continued…

I wanted to make it longer. Hope you all enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. This story is more on the humorous side (with a side of drama and lots of romance). The actual show is so intense; I wanted to bring some humor to The Fosters. Please check out my other one if you haven't. It's called Can't Fight It Anymore. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

No One's POV

The next morning the Fosters house was quieter than usual. Usually the daily screaming match between Stef and Mike went hand in hand with the smell of bacon and eggs. When Brandon and Jude headed downstairs, they see a distraught Stef drinking her coffee with red puffy eyes. She tried to play it off like she was tired but from the 3 hour fight she had last night with Mike, the boys knew exactly what was going on. Brandon gave his mom space. He knew when she was like this she needed time to process what was going on. Jude wanted to go up to his mom and ask what was wrong. He is such an observant young man who wanted to know what was going on at all times. As Jude is about to walk to his mom, Brandon puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. Jude understands before they speak.

Brandon POV

"Good Morning Mom" Both Jude and I say to her. She jumps and almost spills her coffee startling her.

"Oh, hey my babies! Mom's tired today so you are going to have to eat cereal this morning. I am actually on my way out. Your dad had to umm work the night shift so you won't see him in the mornings anymore." She explains. I am not sure if it's just because she was really sleepy because she sounds like she is trying to cover up something. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. I don't remember the last time she was startled like that.

"Mom, Brandon and I are walking to school with Callie today!" Jude sounds so excited. He has been talking about it all morning. I would say he's more excited than I am but yeah that's not possible.

"Really! Well you guys better get going so you are not late. Love you my babies!" She holds on to us extra tight this morning. She didn't even tease me. No I know something's up.

"Mom, are you sure you are okay"

"Yes, just tired. But I want you both to come home straight after school. Your father and I have something to talk to you both about" She says with a slight smile. I want to ask what about but she looks like she's trying to hold it together so I don't push it.

"Ok we will. Love you too. Have a good day" With that Jude and I head to Callie's house. When we get there, my heart starts beating faster than usual and my palms sweat. _What is this girl doing to me?_ After ringing the doorbell, she opens it and I temporarily forget everything that just happened at home. She is wearing this purple flowy top with dark jeans that hug very nicely and that eye stuff to match. Her hair is straight down today. She is gorgeous! There is silence until Callie speaks snapping me out my trance.

"Earth to Brandon! Are you okay?" It looks like she has been trying to get my attention for a little bit. Jude turns his head and starts chuckling. I should have left him at the curb.

"Oh, sorry. You look very nice" _Nice! Geesh Brandon is that the best you could do._

Callie blushingly says "Um, thanks! You ready to go?" She is walking out the door at the same time. I didn't even get the chance to introduce her to Jude. Then I know why.

"Callie, hold up! Jesus and I are coming" Marianna yells to her.

"Ugh, okay hurry up" Callie yells to them. When they reach us I say hey to them

"Callie, Marianna, Jesus this is Jude, my younger brother" I say to them and they all smile at say hi!

"Yes the better looking Foster" Jude jokes causing everyone to laugh.

"I am not sure Callie would agree with that" Jesus says. Callie smacks him upside the head.

"Damn Callie I was playing." Jesus says apologetically while rubbing his head. I just laugh. I bet they have so much fun in that house. Better than the tense house we live in.

We all start walking to school. Callie and I start walking slower than the others. They don't even notice because they were all laughing and talking together. I am happy Jude is making new friends. He had a hard time at our school in New York with bullies. Hopefully it's different here. I put my hand down by my side and rub my hand against hers hoping she will take the hint. She smirks at me

"Are you trying to tell me something Foster?" That surprised me

"Yeah would it be okay if I hold your hand" I hesitantly tell her

"Yes it's okay" She says smiling and I intertwine by fingers with hers. When we get in front of the school, all eyes are on us. I let her hand go and put my arm around her waist. She stiffens at my touch on her side but then relaxes. Jude turns around and says

"Looks like you guys are the new "IT" couple!" He laughs and heads into the building with Marianna and Jesus

"After you" I tell Callie as I open the door for her

"Thank you. You are such a gentleman" She says while letting out a slight giggle. She is so cute. I can't wait to see how long we will last, hopefully forever. _Wait did I just say that_. Hey when you know you know.

"Brandon this is my class" She interrupts my thoughts

"Oh Ok. I'll be here when you get out. "With that I attempt to kiss her on the check. She turns her head so our lips meet. I am shocked at first but then I deepen the kiss. This is not where I wanted our first kiss to be but I start to not care. We both get so lost in the kiss; we didn't notice the audience around us. Then we hear someone clear there throat. We both stop and see Timothy staring at us and he says

"You both can get a room later tonight but right now Callie needs to come in class and you Brandon need to find yours" He winks at us and everyone around starts to laugh

I look down at Callie and she is bright red. All I want to do is kiss her again but I hug her and whisper in her ear "To be continued" She nods and walks in the classroom. I walk to my class with the biggest smile on my face, until I run into Lena.

"Hello Brandon. I didn't get to talk to you this morning. "I'm relieved she didn't just see that

"Oh hello Lena, I mean Ms. Adams. Do I call you Lena in school?"

"No call me Ms. Adams here. Leave 'Lena' to outside of school grounds, just like that make out session I just saw." She smirks at me and walks off. I stand there shocked. But then I think _Sorry Lena, I don't think I can keep that promise_. I forgot about the music room!

To be continued…

Reviews are welcome! Next chapter will have a little drama. Hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon POV

Lunchtime is finally here and I head over to the Music Room where Callie is supposed to meet me there. When I get there, I opened the door to an empty room. I check my phone and sure enough I see a text from Callie. _'Sorry babe. Had to stay after class to talk to the teacher about my paper. See you in about 5 minutes'_. I smile and put my phone away. I sit down and the piano and start playing a song to kill time when I hear the door open and close. I start speaking before I turn around, assuming it is Callie.

"That was a quick…oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" I say to a redheaded girl. I've seen her in my last class but never spoke to her. I think her name is Tammy or Tonya.

"It's cool. Your name's Brandon, right? I'm Tayla we have 7th period together." TAYLA, that's her name.

"Tayla. Well, nice to meet you. So what brings you in here? This room is usually empty when I come in" I have only been here a few times but Callie is usually the only person in here.

"Well I know you come in here and I just wanted to talk and get to know you better. So do you have a girlfriend, Brandon?" Wow she is really straightforward. She seems nice so I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Actually yes I do. You know Callie Adams right?" She starts to frown.

"Callie Adams, that slut. She must have tricked you like she did her old foster brother" Tayla spats at me.

"What are you talking about?" I'm curious as to what she is talking about.

"Well when she first started going here before Vice Principal Adams adopted her, she was dating her foster brother who also went here. She was 10 and he was 15. She claimed he raped her but we all know she slept with him and then cried rape. She is such a slut. You should break up with her and get with me" She says as she tries to straddle me. I am furious and start pushing her off of me. As soon as I try to say something, I hear someone crying. I look past Tayla and see Callie standing by the door.

"Oh my god Callie I swear this isn't what it looks like!" I push Tayla off and go towards Callie but she takes off down the hallway. I turn to Tayla who has a big smirk on her face

"Don't you ever come near me again! And if I hear you talk about Callie again I will find some girl to beat your ass" She just dismisses what I said and leaves. I walk around the school frantically searching for Callie but I don't see her anywhere. I then go back to the music room, hoping she came back there. No luck. I just sit down and put my head in my hands. Although I didn't do anything I can only imagine what she is thinking. I pull out my phone and text her _"Baby I promise it isn't what it looks like. She was coming on to me. Please text or call me. I am so sorry" I_ wait impatiently for a few minutes. No reply. Then I hear the bell ring signaling lunch is over. I wait a few minutes just in case she comes back. When I hear the next bell saying I'm late for class, I reluctantly get up and leave. This has turned out to be the worst day. I just hope Callie is okay.

Callie POV

_Journal Entry 3/31/2014: _

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe Tayla was telling Brandon all of that. I hate her so much. The only reason she is mad is because she had a crush on my old foster brother when I first came to school at Anchor Beach. I was not ready to tell Brandon about my past. I don't want to think about it now._ _I am still so ashamed and I feel so used. Brandon is the first guy I have opened up to since then. I really care about him. I am really falling for him and I know he is not going to want to talk to me since he knows…_

Sitting in the bathroom, I write down all my feelings until I hear first the bell that signals lunch is over and the bell that 4th period has started. Of course, I have that class with Tayla. I can't face her right now. I just want to go home. I close my journal and look peek my head out the bathroom door. After it's clear in the hallway, I head to my mom's office so I can make up an excuse to go home. As soon as I leave the restroom, I hear someone call my name. I know exactly who it is. _Crap, why is he not in class?_

"Callie. CALLIE WAIT! PLEASE STOP!" Brandon says as he runs up to me. I wipe my eyes, trying to hide my tears and turn around.

"What Brandon?" I yell at him. He is taken back by my tone.

"Callie I swear I didn't do anything with Tayla. She was pushing up on me." He puts his hand on my shoulder and I start to relax. "Baby I would never do anything to hurt you I am so sorry" Tears start forming in my eyes. I feel so bad that he thinks he's the reason I am mad. I was not ready to tell him this but I have to so he doesn't blame himself.

"Brandon, I was there when she started talking about me so I know you didn't do anything. I was just ashamed that you now know about my past." I say to him. He looks puzzled.

"Oh Callie I didn't believe anything she said. Why are you so mad at some rumor?"

"Because Brandon it's not a rumor! My foster brother did rape me. But I promise I didn't ask for it. I told him no. But it was my fault. I let him believe it was okay. He was nice to me when I first started living with his family and I used to hang out with him in his room at night. But I promise I didn't ask for it" By this time I am balling and I didn't even notice Brandon was hugging me.

"Baby it's okay. I am so sorry. Please stop crying." It sounds like he is fighting tears. We hug for about 10 minutes until I finally stop crying and look at him.

"You don't think I am dirty and used up because of what happened to me." I ask him.

"Callie, don't ever think of yourself like that. You are beautiful and what happened to you was not your fault." He reassures me. I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"I am sorry for running off. I was just ashamed..." He cuts me off by kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He puts his hands under my shirt, resting them on my sides; I feel a tingling where he touch is. We kiss until we hear the next bell ring. Wow, has it been that long. We hurry up and push away from each other so no one sees us making out.

"Walk you to class" Brandon asks me, face still flustered from our hallway make-out session.

I barely breathe out "Ok".

He takes my hand and we walk to class. We run into Tayla and she is looking at us with this shocked-pissed look on her face. Probably shocked and pissed that crap she pulled didn't work. When we see her, I look at Brandon and he already knows what I am thinking. He pulls me in and kisses me right in front of her.

"Whatever" She yells as she walks off. I open my eyes and when she turns the corner, I pull back and we both bust out laughing.

"Can you come over today" I ask him, hoping we can continue our make out session later.

"No babe I can't. I have to go straight home. My mom wants to talk to me and Jude. But maybe I can come by after we are done. Or, you can come over our house. I want to show you my room" He smirks at me. He is such a guy. But he's my guy! I blush at the thought and bite my lip.

"Okay, Just text me when you are ready for me to come over." I say seductively. _Well I think seductively. I am not sure how to be seductive._

"Well if you bite that lip one more time, I may just have to skip the rest of the day and we can go to my house now!" I gasp and blush so red I look like a tomato. I see he likes when I bite my lip. I will remember to do that often.

"Whoa did it get hot in here? Behave Brandon and go to class. Since I won't see you anymore today, text me when you get home." I tell him. I kiss him one more time and turn and walk away, trying to do a little sway as I walk. I wonder if he notices. Next thing I know, he has turned me around and kisses me again.

"Stop walking like that if you don't want to skip this next class!" I giggle at the expression on his face. I turn around and walk into class, leaving him standing in the hallway smiling.

_Late Afternoon (Foster's House)_

Stef POV

Mike and I are sitting on the couch waiting for Brandon and Jude. This is going to be a very hard conversation.

"Stef, we can work this out. Please!"

"Mike, we have talked about this for months. I can't change the fact that I am gay" Mike just gets quiet.

"Just know you are breaking the family up. " He gets up and storms upstairs. As soon as he goes upstairs, I hear Brandon and Jude coming in the house" Okay, here we go.

To be continued…

More drama to come!. Don't worry! Everything will be okay in the long run. But, if there was no drama, I wouldn't have anything to write about. Reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your patience with me. Midterms are here and I don't get to update as much as I would like to. And also thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. You are all awesome. Well, on to the next chapter…

Stef POV

I am left alone. Mike, Brandon and Jude all left out the house after our family meeting. I know this is going to be hard on everyone but I can't live my life in sadness. I want to be happy so I can make my children happy. I hope Brandon and Jude realize there happiness is important and in order for me to be there for them, I had to stop lying to myself. I really hope they understand but after their reactions, I am not so sure.

_Flashback_

"_So wait let me get this straight. Dad you are moving out and mom you are gay" Brandon says to me._

"_Yes sweetie but just so you know your father and I love you very much and we will always be here for you" I try reassuring them. Brandon looks furious and Jude has tears in his eyes_

"_Is that why you drink so much and you are never around?" Brandon asks Mike. "That's probably why mom wants to be with a woman because you stay drunk and are were never here."_

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that? I am your father. I am not the one ruining this family" Mike slurs at Brandon. _

"_Now both of you stop I have felt this way for a long time and it's not anyone's fault." I say trying to smooth things over._

"_Whatever, I am out of here. I can't deal with this" Brandon yells and goes to the front door._

"_Brandon wait, Can I come with you?" Jude asks. Brandon nods and then he turns to me_

"_I love you mom and I want you to be happy. But I just need some time to process. Is it okay if I go with Brandon?" I can't help but smile. He is so gentle and caring. _

"_Yes sweetie but please let me know where you are going" I ask them. Jude nods but Brandon just walks out. I am so hurt that I am hurting them with my decision. _

"_I am outta here too. Hope you are happy Stef. Now you are alone" Mike tells me. He leaves and I just sit down crying._

_Flashback over_

Brandon POV

Jude and I walk around until we end up in front of Callie's house. I didn't text her and let her know I was coming. I hope it's okay if I just show up. I ring the doorbell and Lena answers.

"Well hello Brandon. And you must be Jude. What brings you over? Callie is upstairs doing homework"

"I am sorry to barge in. Actually Callie doesn't know I am here. My mom just came out to us and says she is divorcing my dad and we needed to get some space." I tell her having diarrhea at the mouth. She looks shocked.

"Wow. Um… come in. Callie, you have company!" She yells upstairs. She then runs downstairs and smiles. Gosh she really puts me in a better mood just seeing her.

"Where is your mom now?" Lena asks me

"She is at home. I think she is by herself. While Jude and I were walking over here, we saw my dad speed off."

"Okay, I am going to check on her. She may need a friend. You two can stay over for dinner if you like. I just ordered pizza." Lena tells us before walking out the door. I yell to her thank you and she waves.

"Hey guys are you okay? What's going on with your mom?" Callie asks. I give her a look like not in front of Jude. She looks down at Jude and sees that he looks hurt and on the verge of tears. "Come on follow me." All three of us head upstairs and Callie knocks on the door across the hall from her. Jesus opens up.

"Hey Brandon, Jude what's up?" He says to us both.

"Jude, why don't you go hang out with Jesus so I can talk to Brandon? Jesus is that cool?" Callie asks them both. Jude nods and Jesus sensing something is wrong, agrees. She takes my hand and led him into her room. After she closes the door, I grab her and kiss her with urgency. She is taken aback at first but then kisses me back. After about 5 minutes I pull away, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. She takes both her thumbs and wipes them away.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asks me with such love and concern in her voice. We both sit down and I tell her everything that has happened. She sits and listens as I ramble on and on about my dad's drinking, my mom being gay and unhappy and the family breaking apart. After I am done, I just put my head on her shoulder. She then asks me a question I didn't quite understand.

"So what are you upset the most about; your mom leaving your dad or your mom leaving your dad because she is gay"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess what I am asking is do you have a problem with your mom being gay?" When I don't talk right away she keeps talking

"Do you know that Lena is gay?" I look at her shocked. I just thought she was a single mom.

"Yeah, when she adopted me she was with her ex-girlfriend Gretchen. I was hesitant at first to be adopted by her because I was so worried about what everyone else would say but then I realized she loves me so much and no matter who she loves, she is still my mom and I love her. So if that's a main reason why you are upset, just know your mom is still your mom and she will always love you. She was probably unhappy and lying to herself this entire time about who she is. Now, she can be happy. And I know you want your mom to be happy. It will take some adjusting to but it will get better" I think I just fell in love with Callie right there. I know its soon but she is so amazing. I fight the urge to tell her and I just kiss her.

"Thank you babe. I needed to hear that. I am not 100% but I will get there" I tell her.

"You want to play music together" She asks me. I nod and we start playing a song we started working on in the music room. In the back of my mind, I am wondering how my mom is.

_Foster's house_

Lena POV

When I pull up to the house and knock on the door, Stef opens up looking distraught. I immediately give her a hug to comfort her.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. You did the right thing" I tell Stef. No one knows that we have become really close after the dinner we had with the kids. Nothing has happened between us but we know the connection is there. I told her I couldn't pursue anything with her while she is married and she should really think about telling the family if she is sure. I honestly didn't think she would tell them this soon. I hope it wasn't for me.

"My children hate me Lena. How could I be so selfish and ruin my family?" She says crying to me. She seems so strong but her boys are her life and I know it is killing her that she is hurting them.

"You have to be happy in order to make them happy. You have to do what is right for you. You are still their mom and believe me they do not hate you. It will take some time but don't worry it will be okay. I will help you through this if you want me there" Stef looks at me and we stare at each other for a while. It was something about her since the first time we spoke on the phone that made me think she was someone worth getting to know. I never thought we would be together with her having a husband, let alone me comforting her after she told her family what is going on. She then leans in and kisses me. I am floored right now with the spark that's felt when our lips touch. This feels so right. I pull back.

"Stef are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Lena, I always knew there was something between us. I don't want to hide my feelings. I want to see where this goes." I smile at her.

"Okay. But I think we should wait to tell the kids until everything settles down. And we should be careful while you are going through the divorce with Mike"

"Yeah I agree. I don't want to hurt him. I still care about him and we have to be on good terms so we can raise the boys. I need to find the boys." Stef says panicky. I forgot to tell Stef they are at my house.

"Stef, they are at my house. They came over to see Callie. I invited them for dinner. Just pizza but there is plenty if you want to come over."

"Thank you. I would love that and thank you so much. I am so happy I met you." She looks at me and gives me another kiss.

"Well, I guess we have to thank Brandon and Callie for that." Then I remember they are at the house without any adults around. "Umm I think we should get back to my house before the pizza gets there"

"Yeah and before Brandon and Callie make us grandparents" Stef says jokingly. I look at her crazy

"Just playing. Believe me Lena I have talked to Brandon about birth control. He knows"

"Stef that doesn't make me feel any better." I say to her while she smirks at me laughing. She has a beautiful smile.

"Okay let's go"

We then walk over to my house. In the back of my mind I wonder how this will all turn out. If Stef and I get serious, how will Brandon and Callie react? _Ok Lena, you are reading too much into this. She just broke up with her husband a few hours ago. There is no guarantee she will still want you after its all over with. _I shake my head and open the door.

"After you" Stef says to me. I smile and we walk in the door.

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed it. I will bring some humor back I promise. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello All. I do apologize for not updating sooner. School is kicking my butt. Graduation Summer 2014! Whoop Whoop! Anyways here is the next chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to email me. I want everyone to enjoy!

_Three months later_

Brandon POV

_Dear Journal,_

_Things are starting to get back to normal, well as normal as it could be. My parents' divorce was finalized a month ago. I thought with my dad moving out and my mom having being a lesbian would tear our family apart but it seemed to bring us closer. Dad is now in AA and is 6 weeks sober. He tried to reconcile with my mom but I am actually glad she didn't. I have never seen her so happy. I know when the time comes for her to have a… can't believe I am saying this but girlfriend, it will take some adjusting. Not trying to be selfish but I hope it's like 6 years down the line!_

_Callie and I are doing great. I love her so much. I haven't told her yet because I think it might be too soon. But she is all I think about and I know she really cares about me. She was there for me when I was dealing with the divorce and everything with my mom. She's the one that got me to writing in this journal. Jude calls it a diary…I swear he is getting more annoying these days. At least he spends a lot of time at his friend Conner's house. Anyways, I love Callie and I swear I can't keep my hands off of her. The tension between us is starting to get very painful if you know what I mean. I mean I don't mind waiting for her especially of what happened to her in the past but I can't keep going with these intense make-out sessions and then we stop. She shouldn't be so gorgeous. I mean the hair the eyes her body I can't help myself. But then her personality makes her even more irresistible. She will be my wife one day! Alright have to get ready for dinner at her house. My mom and Lena have been spending a lot of time together. Glad mom has a friend that can help her get through everything!_

_B_

I put my journal under my bed and head downstairs. I go into mom's room and she is putting on make-up. We are only going over to Callie's.

"Mom, why are you putting all that on? We are only going to Callie's house for dinner."

"I just want to look good for Le…I mean for me. I just want to feel good and I do when I get a dolled up. I don't have to be Officer Foster all the time." Mom says to me. I wonder what she was about to say. I just brush it off for now. She finishes and we both get in the car and drive over. Mom rings the doorbell and Lena answers with a big smile on my face.

"Hey guys come in. Dinner's almost ready. Brandon you can head upstairs to Callie's room" Lena tells me. Since we have been spending about four nights a week with them, they trust me in her room as long as the door stays open. Glad they don't know about the make out sessions we have in the bathroom, or Mariana's room, or Jesus room_. He they said leave her door open, not everyone else's! _I head upstairs to Callie's room. Her door is open and she is laying down taking a nap. She is so gorgeous. I walk over and kiss her on the lips softly to wake her up.

"Mmmm. Hey baby" She tells me without opening her eyes. I kiss her again but this time she wraps her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I lay down next to her, putting my hands on her hips. Our kiss becomes more passionate, desperate even. She wraps her legs around my waist, grinding into me.

"Callie" I moan. I have to stop her before I won't be able to walk. I pull away from her.

"What's wrong? " She asks me while biting her lip and breathing heavily. Gosh she knows what that does to me. _Focus Brandon. Focus._

"Baby we have to stop. Your moms are downstairs and if we keep going I will not be able to stop. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't ready for" I tell her. Callie was about to say something when we hear Lena yell.

"Kids, dinner is ready"

She smirks at me, kisses me passionately for another minute, then stops abruptly and heads out the room. I stay there for a minute "_getting myself together"_ before I head downstairs and sit next to her at the kitchen table. I give her an evil look.

"That was dirty" I whisper to her. She turns to me and says quietly where no one hears

"Wait until this weekend" I look at her puzzled.

"I want to be with you Brandon. I am ready" She whispers in my ear and then kisses me on the check. I blush like there is no tomorrow. Before I can answer we are interrupted.

"Mom, please let Callie close her door when Brandon is in there. If I have to watch them make-out one more time I will throw-up" Jesus says.

"JESUS" Callie and I say at the same time before putting our heads down.

"Well at least they aren't having sex. " Marianna says.

"That's why we want them to keep the door open so that won't happen" Lena chimes in

"Speaking of sex, Brandon do you need condoms" Mom asks me.

"MOM! What the hell!" I yell at her. Everyone busts out laughing except Callie and I. I have never seen Callie so red before. I hope this doesn't make her not want to anymore.

"We aren't having sex" Callie says. _Believe me I know_

"Well from the looks of it, you will be soon" Jesus says. Callie throws a roll at his head.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I just don't want to be around when it happens." Callie gets ready to throw another roll at him when Lena grabs her arm.

"Callie, stop throwing food! Jesus, stop talking about your sister and stop snooping" She spats at them. My mom can do nothing but laugh.

"I am so glad Jude is still innocent and not into girls right now" Everyone starts laughing while Callie and I look at each other embarrassed as hell. Jesus better sleep with one eye open tonight.

Callie POV

_An hour later_

After the weekly dinner from hell, all the kids are in the living room watching a movie. It was Jesus turn to pick the movie so we watch _Transformers_ for the millionth time. I am snuggled next to Brandon on the couch while Mariana and Jesus are laid out on the floor. I get thirsty. I try to get up but Brandon pulls me back down.

"Brandon, I am thirsty" I say while giggling.

"I don't want you to go" He says pouting at me. He is so freakin cute. No he is HOT! I so love this boy. I am just too scared to tell him. Hopefully he tells me first.

"Babe I will be right back I promise. Do you want something?"

"Mmmm this" He leans in and kisses me so slow and slow its erotic, if that makes any sense.

"OMG please get a room" Marianna says to us. We both shoot her an evil grin. I then get up and walk to the kitchen where I see something that stops me in my tracks.

"Mom, Stef" Is all I can manage. They are making out with my mom sitting on the kitchen counter and Stef in between her legs. WTF!

"Oh my god Callie" My mom yells. As soon as Stef jumps off the counter, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus walk in.

"Callie what's wrong" Brandon asks me. I look at my mom and Stef and they give me a _'please don't tell' _look. I stand there quiet, thinking of what to do before I answer.

"Nothing, I thought I saw a roach". I can't believe I lied to him. He nods, kisses me on the cheek and walks back into the living room with Marianna and Jesus in tow. When they are out of sight I turn and face them both.

"Callie, thank you so much. I am not ready to tell Brandon and Jude about us yet" Stef says to me.

"Or Marianna and Jesus. We just want to make sure this is serious before we let everyone know"

"It looks pretty serious to me. Mom I don't want to lie to Brandon. He will never forgive me"

"We are sorry. We promise we will tell everyone soon. Just please don't say anything" I look down contemplating. They both have been very happy lately and I don't want to ruin that.

"Ok. But if I lose Brandon over this, I will never forgive you" I spat at them and walk back into the living room.

"What were you talking about in there?" Brandon asks me when I snuggle back next to him

"Oh just girl talk" I tell him. He nods and turns back to watch the movie. This lying is killing me. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I really hope I don't lose the love of my life because of my mom's relationship… with his mom. OMG this can't end well.

Author's note

Hope you all enjoyed. Next Brandon and Callie will be getting a lot closer and Lena and Stef will clash on when to tell the kids. Reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Callie POV

_Dear Diary,_

_The next few days flew by fast and now it was the weekend. Brandon has planned a very romantic dinner at his dad's apartment. His dad would be working the night shift and knowing that, he asks his mom if he could stay the weekend at his house. I told my mom I would be staying the night at a friend's house so I could spend the night with Brandon. We have been getting really hot and heavy lately and I think I am ready to have sex with Brandon. I am also ready to tell him that I love him. But, I am also debating if I should tell him about our mom's. This secret is killing me and I don't want to lie to him any longer. I am so conflicted. I know this is not my secret to tell but I don't want to hide anything from him. I love him to much for that. Gosh why can't I tell him that? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. That's why he hasn't told me. Anyways I have to get ready. _

_Callie_

I put up my diary and hop in the shower. When I get out, I get dressed in a tight fitting dress and some heels. I leave my hair down because Brandon likes it that way. I put on light makeup the Marianna taught me how to do and I wait downstairs for Brandon. Mom and Jesus are downstairs.

"Wow you look good" Jesus tells me.

"Yeah honey you look gorgeous" She comes over and hugs me tightly. Ever since I agreed to keep her secret, she has been so nice to me. I know she is grateful but its killing me and I need to talk to her.

"Mom can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her. She probably knows what I want to talk about.

"Sure honey. Jesus, do you mind going upstairs?" He nods and heads upstairs.

"Mom, how serious are you and Stef"

"Umm…we are getting serious"

"So can you please announce your relationship? I feel horrible about lying to Brandon. I love him and I don't want to lie to him" I just realized I just told my mom that I loved him. She is looking at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh baby. I didn't know you loved him. My baby is in love" She hugs me and I can't help but smile.

"Mom stop it" I am blushing like there is no tomorrow.

"It's not every day that my daughter has her first love. I understand and I promise I will talk to Stef about this." I smile at her when I hear the doorbell. I open the door to see Brandon standing there. He has on some fitted jeans and a maroon button-up shirt. He looks so hot. I am so lucky. He has his mouth open wide as he looks me up and down. _Thank you Marianna for picking this dress._

Brandon POV

I head over to Callie's house to pick her up. Tonight is the night we will make love to each other. But I want to tell her that I love her tonight. I have felt this way for so long. I just need to let her know. When she opens the door, I swear I died and gone to heaven. She is stunning in that black dress and all I want to do is run my fingers through her hair. I can't believe this is the woman I am in love with.

"Callie, you look gorgeous" I tell her when I lean in and give her a peck on the cheek.

" You don't look too bad yourself" She tells me in this seductive tone. She is going to be the death of me.

"You ready to go."

"Yes let me tell my mom bye and get my bag" She runs off and kisses Lena and tells her she will see her in the morning.

"Bye Brandon. Take good care of my baby and Callie call me when you get over Lexie's house" Lena yells to us both

"Yes maam. See you tomorrow" Callie tells her. I grab her hand and walk her to the car.

We make it to my dad's apartment in 15 minutes. I have ordered food from her favorite place, Outback Steakhouse". I have placed candles all around with rose pedals all over the bed and the floor. When she walks in, she is in awe.

"Awww baby you did all this for me. Thank you." She says before she gives me a soft kiss.

"Anything for you. I want this night to be special. Come on let's eat" I pull her chair out and let her sit first before I make my way over to the other side. We sit and have a wonderful dinner while we talk about anything and everything. I love making her laugh. I can't help but smile when she does. It just warms my heart. When we finish, I put on some soft music.

"Can I have this dance my lady" I ask her. She giggles and takes my hand. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. She lays her head on my shoulder and starts humming to the music. She smells so good and she fits perfectly in my arms. The mood is right and I feel I should tell her how I feel. "Callie" She looks up at me.

"I love you Callie" I tell her hesitantly. She looks at me and I can tell her eyes are watering up.

"I love you too Brandon" I smile at her and pull her closer to me and kiss her. I kiss her slowly. She parts her mouth and I enter my tongue. The kiss stars to heat up when she pulls back.

"Brandon, I'm ready. I want to make love to you" My heart stops for a minute when she says that. I mean I knew that it would happen tonight but hearing that makes it so real.

"Baby are you sure."

"Yes, I love you and want to be with you" With that I kiss her again. We move to my bedroom where there are more rose pedals and candles. When we get in there I close and lock the door just in case my dad comes home. I move my hands to the back of her dress and unzip it, letting it fall to the floor, She starts to unbutton my shirt, When she finishes, I hurry and take it off. I pick her up and lay her on the bed, with my on top. I start kissing her neck while my hands explore her beautiful body. "Brandon" she moans when I kiss a certain spot on her neck. I look at her and start kissing her as we both remove the remaining clothes we have on.

"Baby I love you and I want to make sure you are okay" I tell her again. I would never want her to feel pressured into anything

"Yes my love I am okay. Just go slow" With that, I put on protection and our bodies become one. The feeling of being with Callie is unreal. The way she moans my name just heightens every sensation. Our movements are like poetry, flowing together in perfect harmony. As we find our release together I can't help but shed a tear. At this very moment, if I wasn't already sure, I know I will spend the rest of my life with her. When I look into her eyes, I see she is crying too.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask her in a panic state

"Yes baby. I just feel so alive. I have never felt this good and its overwhelming" She tells me as she wipes the tear from my eyes. With that, I wrap my arms around her and we fall asleep together.

_Fosters House_

When Stef dropped Jude off at Conner's house, Lena came over so they could spend some time together. They are cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

Lena POV

"Babe we need to tell the kids about us. Its not right for Callie to have to lie to us She doesn't want to hurt Brandon's feelings"

"Lena we talked about this. I am not ready" Stef says defensively.

"Why not? I thought we were getting serious. They are going to find out one way or another and I don't want them to find out like Callie did."

"Look, You have been out longer so you don't know how it feels. I am just scared okay" Now I am getting upset

"Don't tell me I don't know, Just because I have been out longer doesn't mean I don't understand. But you are putting my daughter in the middle and I am not okay with that"

"So what do you want me to do. Just call Jude and Brandon and tell them over the phone. " Stef says sarcastically.

"You know what. Forget it. How about there be nothing to tell" With that I get up and make my way to the door. When I attempt to open it, Stef stops me

"Babe I am sorry. Please don't go. I want to tell them. I just don't know how they will react. But I know its time. We can tell them tomorrow. I am so sorry I love you so much I don't want to lose you" I become speechless. Stef has never told me she loved me. I start to shake in her arms.

"Stef, you love me"

"Yes I do. I am in love with you"

"I love you too Stef"

We then begin to kiss. She is my equal and my partner in life. I can feel it all within me. Next thing we know, Stef is making love to me on the living room couch, taking me to places I never knew existed. I should be the one guiding her but it's like we are guiding each other. When we finish, I lay on her chest as she holds me, playing with my hair.

"I love you Stef"

"I love you too"

We start to kiss again until we hear the front door open. We shoot up when we realize Jude is standing there looking shocked.

"Mom, Lena umm I am sorry I just came to get my Xbox but that's okay." He runs out the house.

"OMG Lena I have to talk to him. Jude! Jude!" She yells while scrambling to get her clothes on.

"Honey, he is gone. It will be okay. We can talk to them all tomorrow." I say to her. She just sits down and puts her head in her hands. I sit next to her and she puts her head on my shoulder. But then she sits up

"Oh no! What if he tells Brandon?"

No ones POV

At the same time Jude is in the car with Conner and his mom. Conner is wondering why he didn't get the Xbox but notices Jude is upset so he doesn't say anything. Jude then pulls out his phone and starts texting

_J- Brandon, Mom and Lena are together. I walked in on them._

He then puts his phone up and just looks out the window. Brandon is in pure bliss holding on the Callie and she sleeps. He hears his phone buzz but decides to check it later. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow.

Authors Notes:

What you think? Reviews are welcome. Next time it all hits the fan!


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon POV

As the light shines bright in my room, I wake up to the most beautiful woman in the world. I sit there staring at her sleep. She does the cutest little snore when she sleeps and has a slight smile on her face. I ease out the bed quietly to go in the restroom. When I walk back into the room, I notice my phone blinking on the nightstand and remember it went off last night. I unlock it with my code, which is Callie's birthday, and I open the message I receive from Jude:

_J- Brandon, Mom and Lena are together. I walked in on them._

_WTF! __I am speechless. I can't believe Mom has a girlfriend and didn't tell me. And it's Lena for that matter. I knew they were getting close but I never thought this might happened. __Oh God Callie! __She and her mom are so close. She is going to be so upset her mom kept this from her. I pull out my phone and text Jude._

_B- Jude, were they at our house when you caught them._

_I wait a few minutes then my phone buzzes. _

_J- Yeah. I can't believe she didn't tell us. I was just getting used to Dad not being around. I am not ready to see her with a girlfriend. Does Callie know?_

_B-No. She would have told me. I'm heading home now to talk to her. Where r u?_

_J- At Conner's. I don't want to be there._

_B- Okay bud! I'll let you know what happened;_

_J- Okay_

_I put my phone up and wake up Callie. "Callie, baby wake up I need to go home" She opens her eyes slowly. After she sits up, she looks at me with concern._

_"Brandon, what's wrong? What's going on?"_

_"It seems our Moms are together" Callie's eyes open wide and her mouth opens. Before she says anything, I answer the question I know she is thinking_

_"Jude walked in on them doing I don't know what" I tell her as I put on my clothes. "Come on lets go. We both can confront them. They are at my house. "_

_Before she can say anything I walk out to the car. I had the best night of my life last night and I wake up to this. I'm not mad she is dating Lena. It's just she didn't tell us. The divorce was hard enough to deal with let alone not knowing mom is dating. A few minutes later Callie walks to the car and I take off._

_Callie POV_

_When I hear those words from Brandon's mouth, I swear I almost passed out. I try to tell him a few times that I know but he kept cutting me off. He is so angry I don't want him to not trust me and think I am lying to him. We had the best night and now he is so angry. I finish throwing my clothes on and walk outside to get in the car. _

_"Brandon I have something to tell you"_

_"Please Callie not now. I am sorry this ended so badly. I had the best time with you last night and now I find this out. Just know I love you"_

_"Sweetie I love you too but I need to say this. I-"Brandon's phone starts to ring. He looks at it and throws it in the back seat_

_"That's my mom. She probably knows Jude would tell me" Before I can say anything we pull up to his house and he gets out. I swear this 15 minute drive took 5 minutes. I get out and walk in behind him to see Stef and my mom on the couch. They must have been expecting him.  
_

_Lena POV_

_Stef and I are sitting on the couch. We figured Jude would tell Brandon so we are ready to talk to him. Before we know it, we see Brandon and Callie walk in the room. Oh she must have told him she knows. I hope he isn't mad at her for our secret._

_"So how long has this been going on" Brandon hastily says to both of us._

_"Brandon, you need to calm down and remember who you are talking to. I know you are upset but you do not disrespect us" Stef says to him with a serious tone._

_"Great, you always find a way to blame everyone else but yourself. You lied to me, Jude, and Callie and the twins. You hid this from us, why?" Brandon asks. I look at Callie and she gives me a look. So she didn't tell him. Oh I hope Stef doesn't say anything._

_"We were not sure if this was serious. Callie, I am sorry you walked in on us too. We tried to be careful so you kids wouldn't find out until we were sure." Brandon looks confused and Callie puts her head down. Oh no!_

_"Callie, what does she mean? You knew? You knew and didn't tell me" How could you? I thought you loved me" Brandon angrily says to her. But then he looks hurt and betrayed._

_"Brandon I tried to tell you this morning at the apartment and in the car but you wouldn't listen" Callie says but then she pauses. _

_"Wait, Callie where did you say you were this morning? You stayed overnight with Brandon?"_

_"What, Brandon is this true?" Stef yells at him_

_"Yes she did. But what does it matter. Everyone is lying to each other anyways." He says_

_"Brandon you are grounded. Go to your room, now" Stef yells_

_"With pleasure. I have no one I can trust anyways" He looks at Callie and runs up the stairs._

_"Brandon, wait! See I told you this would happen. If he never forgives me I swear I will never talk to the both of you again" Callie says crying before running out the house._

_"Callie! CALLIE! Shit. See Stef, we should have been honest. Now our kids aren't speaking to us' I say to her. My kids are most important to me and although they were wrong for spending the night and lying, I feel horrible that she is hurt because of me. I get my coat and walk out._

_"Lena, babe I'm sorry." Stef says running to me and grabbing my arm. I snatch it back._

_"No, if Callie and Brandon don't fix this and she is hurting, I won't do this. You need to fix this with Brandon and Jude I will fix this with Callie and talk to the twins like we should of done in the beginning. Maybe then we can make it work. But for now, I need some time to focus on them. "_

_"But Lena I am in love with you" Stef says with tears forming in her eyes._

_"I love you too Stef. But my kids come first" With that I walk out, leaving Stef in the doorway. _

_Author's notes:_

_I told you it will all hit the fan this week. But it will all be good…eventually. Reviews are welcome_


	11. Chapter 11

The dynamic in both households have changed. The Fosters household consists of a betrayed son who is mad at the world, a mother trying to console her son and at the same time trying to make up for the lies she told and the youngest member trying to put his family back together. The Adams household consists of a depressed daughter who feels the world is out to get her, a mother who is heartbroken that she may have lost the loves of her life and a pair of twins who are oblivious to what's going on. They all feel like they have hit rock bottom. But at least they all love each other and love will see them through.

Stef POV

"Brandon, please come in my room" Stef asks her son. She is feeling so disconnected from him that she is borderline depressed. She decides two weeks has gone long enough without a word from Brandon and she hopes he has calmed down a little since then. He has been grounded so she expected him to be home but not confined to his room for two weeks. She doesn't even know what he's been eating on the last two weeks. Jude keeps her up to date on what he's doing, which isn't much. Jude is the only person Brandon talked to. He says that Brandon avoids Callie at school at all cost. Her thoughts are interrupted when Brandon walks down the stairs, looking like he hasn't slept in the entire two weeks since the fight.

"Brandon baby I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Lena. She wanted me to but I was afraid to let you know If this wasn't a fling" Brandon doesn't say anything so she continues.

"And Brandon, please don't be mad at Callie. She wanted to tell you but we asked her not too" That's when he looks at her with hurt in his eyes.

"She lied to me. You lied to me. Why does everyone think I won't understand or something. Mom, I know it would have been an adjustment you being with my girlfriend's mom but you should of told us instead of us having to find out the way we did. I am not a baby. Neither is Jude. It's like you are hiding from us. And Callie, I know she was just doing what her mom asked but I thought we were closer than that. How can I even trust her anymore?"

"Do you deep down feel that you can't trust her?"

"No mom. I love her so much and I miss her. But after the way I reacted, how can I face her again. I regret everything I told her. I feel like my heart is ripped out" Brandon says with tears in her eyes.

"Aww baby, come here" I attempt to hug him but he pushes me away.

"No, mom this is your fault. My life is over"

"STOP, PLEASE!" Jude yells from the stairs. Brandon and I stand there in shock.

"Brandon, you know mom didn't mean to hurt you. You told me that. You are just mad at yourself for being stubborn and not calling Callie. This isn't about just you . Mom deserves to be happy too!" Jude says defending me, bringing me to tears.

"Jude, you told me yourself you were mad at mom for not telling us" Brandon says defending his actions

"I know but then I realize what mom always told us, you can't help who you love. And neither can you Brandon. Talk to Callie please. Save as all the drama" Jude says and goes back upstairs leaving us both quiet and deep in thought.

"Brandon you want me to be honest. Well I know what you are going through because I feel the same way. I feel when Lena left my heart was ripped out my chest. I am in love with her and she won't talk to me." Brandon starts to cry harder and runs into my arms

"Mom, I am sorry. I do want you to be happy and I noticed you were very happy. I just didn't know it was Lena that was the one that can make you happy. Mom what are we going to do? I am miserable without her and I know she probably hates me for the way I reacted?"

"Jude, put some shoes on we are going somewhere. Brandon, let's go make things right" He smiles at me and runs upstairs to get ready. We have to make things right and get our women back.

_The Adams Household _

Lena POV

My house Is not the same. Callie doesn't come downstairs anymore. She is locked in her room. I grounded her for spending the night at Brandon's dad's apartment. I took her phone, partly because I didn't want her obsessing with Brandon not calling her. She is so heartbroken. I finally told the twins about Stef and the entire situation. While they were happy for me they were also sad for Callie. She didn't even want to talk to them. I take some food up to her room. When I go in, she is laying there sobbing. It breaks my heart.

"Callie baby you have to eat something"

"No, I don't want anything."

"Callie please you have to get past this"

"How mom? At least you don't have to see Stef every day. Brandon avoids me. When he sees me he hurries up and goes the other way. I don't even know if he has tried to call because you took my phone. Just please LEAVE ME ALONE" Callie yells at me.

"Just because I don't see Stef doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I miss her just as much as you miss Brandon"

"I doubt that" She tells me. My thoughts are interrupted with the doorbell. Then I hear Marianna yell

"Mom, Callie it's for you" We look at each other puzzled. I leave her room and head downstairs to see Stef and Brandon at the door, both holding a dozen roses. Jude has already went in the living room with Marianna and Jesus. I love there bond.

"What are you both doing here?" I ask them. I see Brandon is looking for Callie. "She is up in her room. Go ahead"

"Thank you Lena and I am sorry about my reaction the other day. I am glad you make my mom happy." He says while hugging me. I can barely speak from the tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Brandon. And I am sorry for asking Callie to lie. She has been miserable" I tell him.

"It's okay. I understand now. I've been miserable too" He tells me when he heads upstairs.

"Hey Marianna, Jesus, Jude, please can you go to the park for a little while and give us some privacy" I tell the 3 kids in the living room.

"Ugh I hope we don't walk into anything when we get back" I hear Jesus whisper to Marianna and Jude

"I heard that young man that just earned you an extra week of dishes"

"Aww mom I was just playing" He tells me.

"Just go please!" With that they walk out. Jude stops and gives his mom a hug and waves by to me. He is such a sweet kid.

"Look before you say anything I just want to say I know how hard this is and I am happy you made up with Brandon-" Before I can finish Stef grabs me and kisses me like there is no tomorrow. I would of fallen back if it wasn't for her grabbing onto me. God I miss this woman. My stomach feels like a pack of hyenas are running around. When she pulls back I am speechless.

"I am sorry Lena. I should of done this a long time ago. I love you and I am not ever letting you go. "

"You better not" With that we kiss again. This time it's more passionate. When she pulls back a thought comes to my mind.

"I hope Brandon and Callie makeup"

"I know my son. They will. He won't leave until they do" Stef says reassuring me. We decide to walk to the park to meet with the other kids giving Brandon and Callie privacy. Hopefully it all goes well.

Brandon POV

I stand outside Callie's room for about I don't know how long, thinking of what to say. I heard mom and Lena makeup and I am genuinely happy for them. Now I need to fix this. I finally knock. When she doesn't answer I slowly walk in. I see her laying in the bed.

"Callie. Are u okay? You didn't answer when I knocked"

"I heard you. If I didn't answer that means you don't walk in." Callie tells me harshly.

"Callie I am so sorry about everything. I shouldn't of reacted that way. I was just mad"

"Brandon, please stop! Go away!" She says and I can tell she is crying. I walk around to where I am facing her and knell down.

"Brandon I didn't want you to see me like this" She tries to turn away but I stop her.

"Callie I miss you so much. I am so sorry I reacted that way"

"Brandon I know I didn't tell you but I didn't lie to you. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't even listen to me. I felt like you don't trust me and you wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. You ignored me in the hallway at school. See, this is why I don't open up. I always get hurt" She says between sobs. I start to tear up at what I did to her.

"Baby I'm sorry I just felt you didn't trust me enough to tell me. But I know I was wrong. I wanted to call you so bad and come over but I was too stubborn but baby I need you. I can't go another day without you"

"I am sorry too. I need you too" Callie says as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I feel like the pieces of my heart are finally coming together with her in my arms. I place a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to shiver. I look into her beautiful eyes and I kiss her, letting all the pain, the suffering, the hurt, all of the emotions I felt to wash away with this kiss. I have never felt such a need for someone in my life. I crawl in bed with her while I am kissing her. There Is so much heat radiating from this kiss that I pull away. She looks at me puzzled.

"Callie, I see where this is going and I can't right now. Not while your family could be coming back soon"

" I didn't even know they were gone but I understand. Will you just hold me please? I miss your arms around me"

"Whatever you want my love" With that she rests her head on my chest while I play in her beautiful hair.

"I love you so much Callie"

"I love you too Brandon"

With that we both fall asleep, getting some much needed rest that we haven't gotten in two weeks. I know if we can get through this. We can get through anything.

TO be continued…

Author's notes:

Thank you for your patience. I hope you all enjoyed. Both couples are back on and all is good…For now! Hope you all enjoy. I will have more of Marianna/Jude/Jesus in the next one. Let me know what you think and what you want to see!


End file.
